Wireless devices may include capabilities to access networks using various wireless access technologies. For example, these wireless devices may communicatively couple to each other through a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. The trend over the past few years has to been to incrementally increase the data rate and bandwidth of Wi-Fi-based WLANs. These increases have been made in a somewhat controlled interior environment within a building or a home. However, recent efforts are being made to interconnect wireless devices in large networks via Wi-Fi-based WLANs. These large networks may be deployed to cover a relatively larger area compared to traditional WLANs (e.g., a neighborhood or several city blocks).
Wireless devices in large networks may communicate via wireless communication channels passing through exterior environments in addition to the interior environments that traditionally related to Wi-Fi deployments. These exterior environments may be continually changing and unique. Thus wireless devices communicating in an exterior environment present a challenge to use of existing Wi-Fi WLAN standards that were primary established for controlled interior environments.